


A Winter Gift❄️

by Chanbaek1725



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Caring Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Romance, Smut, husbands chanbaek, its not too explicit though, slight mention of mpreg, they are whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanbaek1725/pseuds/Chanbaek1725
Summary: Chanyeol prepares a romantic date for his husband at the comfort of their cozy household in cold December, making the winter snow melt with their love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	A Winter Gift❄️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mod 🍪 and mod 🧁 for arranging this round! I really loved the theme that I had to join. Enjoy the fic~ oh! And I do recommend listening to Chanbaek’s love song on loop. I wrote this piece while listening to it! ❤️🥺

“Darling, I’m home!” Baekhyun shouted as he entered the house, taking his shoes and winter wear off.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun called out once again, looking around the dark apartment.

He reached out to open the lights but his gut feeling told him that he shouldn’t and retreated his hand.

Baekhyun walked along the corridor, reaching their shared bedroom.

“Yeollie?”

“Surprise!” Chanyeol exclaimed, coming out from his hiding spot behind the door.

“Aahh” Baekhyun let out a high-pitched scream and giggled as he covered his mouth with his hands.

“Darling…don’t do that” Baekhyun pouts, reaching to rest his hand on one side of Chanyeol’s face while the other on his muscled arms.

His lover was wearing a maroon sweater that Baekhyun had knitted and a pair of gray sweatpants but his brown hair was fluffy, some strands of it wet. It seems that his husband arrived home just before he did.

“I’m sorry, baby” Chanyeol says, immediately pulling Baekhyun into his embrace by the waist, holding him.

“But I do have a surprise for you” Chanyeol grinned, rubbing his hands on the smaller’s sides.

At this, his little husband beamed “What is it, Yeollie?” His eyes anticipating.

“Well, nothing much, I just cooked some dinner and I thought to have some wine after some while”

“That’s more than enough for me, love” Baekhyun pulled the taller by the nape to nuzzle their noses together in an eskimo kiss. They throw up into a fit of laughter in no time.

“Go take a shower, honey” Chanyeol says, kissing his crown. Baekhyun hummed as an answer. 

“I’ll heat up the food while you freshen up”

“Ok, mister husband” With one last kiss, Baekhyun grabbed the towel and finally left for the bathroom.

Chanyeol goes into the kitchen, checking if everything was set for when Baekhyun would come out. He lighted up the candle and waited for his husband to arrive.

Baekhyun came out not long after, wearing another maroon sweater, the same one as Chanyeol that reached his mid thighs and a really, really short pair of cotton shorts.

Baekhyun looked ethereal in it, his white hair complementing the entire look, making Chanyeol’s jaw drop.

“Babe, you look beautiful” Chanyeol held the small, slender hands in his bigger, rougher ones.

Baekhyun giggled shyly “I know, darling” He replied as he gazed into the warm orbs that belonged to Chanyeol.

“But aren’t your legs cold? It’s winter!”

“No, we have the heater to keep us warm and I have my personal heater right in front of me” Baekhyun leaned forward by a little, indicating the heater that is his tall lover. 

“Okay, you little cheese ball” Chanyeol slightly pinched Baekhyun’s nose by the tip, cooing.

Baekhyun giggled “But you are more of a cheese ball than me” He stuck his tongue out, a funny and teasing expression on his face.

“Shut up” Chanyeol muttered, excepting his defeat.

“Let’s eat dinner, sweetheart” With those words from the taller, Baekhyun finally stopped teasing and allowed himself to be pulled away to the dining table by Chanyeol.

On the table, awaited all his favorite foods, Hawaiian pizza, Soybean paste stew, Snow crab, Chanyeol’s special tteokbbokki and some white rice. It was accompanied by a small vase consisting of three Juliet Roses and some candles.

Baekhyun covered his mouth in surprise “Yeol..”

“Do you like it?” Chanyeol asked, his eyes expecting his answer.

“It’s wonderful, I love it, Chanyeol-ah. Thank you”

“No problem, let’s dig in!” His voice as sweet as chocolates and soft as feathers.

Baekhyun nodded and smiled when Chanyeol pulled out the chair for him before going around the table to sit on his own.

Chanyeol put everything on Baekhyun’s plate and fed the older, a few times before eating himself and Baekhyun let him as he knew how much his partner loves seeing him eat. 

He didn’t like it the first time that Chanyeol wouldn’t eat to feed him but blushed when he told him that he liked seeing his cheeks full with food as he happily munched on them.

“How’s the food?” Chanyeol asked after having Baekhyun try everything he cooked, tangling their legs together underneath the table.

“It’s delicious and perfect as always. I really appreciate it, love” Baekhyun pulled his lover’s long legs closer to his.

They ate dinner over a comfortable silence with some light conversations in between. 

“Wahh, I’m full” Baekhyun stretched his limbs as he stood up and patted his satisfied tummy. Chanyeol laughed dearly at the sight.

“But we aren’t sleeping yet. I still have more stuff planned”

“You…what?! There’s more than this already amazing dinner?” Baekhyun widened his eyes in more surprise.

“Yes! I prepared the projector…and the wine, I mentioned earlier”

“You’re the best husband ever. I married the right man” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol’s a quick hug and a peck on the cheeks.

Chanyeol smiled, feeling over the moon that his husband enjoyed his surprise.

Getting the wine glasses and a bottle of red wine that both of them enjoyed, Chanyeol set them on the glass table in front of the big velvet couch while Baekhyun got a blanket to wrap themselves in.

Chanyeol turned on the projector in a matter of time before joining the smaller on the couch. Baekhyun made space for Chanyeol to lean on the couch while he sat between his legs, his back pressing against the sturdy chest as he got comfortable on his big lover’s shoulder.

Baekhyun nuzzled in the younger’s embrace as he wrapped a fluffy blanket around their legs

They held the glasses of wine in their hands, staring into each other’s eyes as the glasses clinked together from their cheer. Chanyeol held the remote in his hand and played their favorite Christmas movie as they enjoyed their drink.

Halfway through, a kissing scene was played and it didn’t take long for them to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes and press their lips against the other. Wine glasses were hurriedly put down on the glass table and movie forgotten as they devoured the taste of wine on their lips.

Their hands wandered on their bodies, touching every little inch of it. As they stayed, tongues dancing in sync while being enveloped and clutched around their lover.

After a few minutes of intense lip lock, they finally let their lips part due to insufficient oxygen. Lips swollen and red, both of them letting out heavy breaths as they panted.

Chanyeol leaned in to connect his forehead with Baekhyun’s, meeting with the fond eyes and smiling brightly, as Baekhyun sat on his lap with his arms around his neck and Chanyeol’s hands resting on his hips.

After their little make out session, they continue to watch and finish the movie, a slight red tint on their cheeks and smiled as they thought about their kiss as if they were teenagers in love.

When the end credits rolled, it was already nine and the married couple yawned, tired from sitting down too long.

“Babe?”

“Hmm, darling” 

“Do you want to go bed now?”

Baekhyun shook his head “It’s only nine and I don’t feel like sleeping yet”

“Do you wanna dance?”

“Now?” Baekhyun replied, amused smile playing on his lips.

“Well..yeah?” Chanyeol chuckled quietly.

“Imm…sure!”

They untangled their limbs and stood on the big, soft rug in the living room. Chanyeol brought out a LP player from one of shelves and proceeded to play ‘Love Song’ on loop.

“May I?” Chanyeol asked handing out his palm. Baekhyun giggled heartily.

“Of course, my prince” Baekhyun said as he put his palm into Chanyeol’s much larger ones.

They turned, facing one another with their hands clasped and started moving along the music.

“When did you plan all of this, darling?” Baekhyun asked, looking up to Chanyeol.

“We’ve been busy with work and didn’t have enough time to spend with each other and we’re always tired to go out so I planned this” Chanyeol answered with a shy, goofy smile.

“You’re really, REALLY the best husband ever” Baekhyun had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s middle, his small feet on Chanyeol’s big ones. 

They swayed and cradled each other from side to side, moving slowly as they enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, warm against each other as they took in their lover’s scent.

They closed their eyes, dancing in the dark room, merely lit up by a lamp and fairy lights, no sound except the sweet music and buzzing of the heater.

“Baekhyun-ah?”

“Hmm, Chanyeol-ah?” Baekhyun backed away just by a little bit to see his face.

“I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have you in my life” Chanyeol chuckled fondly, caressing the smaller’s face who leaned into the touch, snuggling it.

“I’m also lucky to have such a loving husband like you” Baekhyun smiled, adoringly.

Baekhyun jumped slightly to pull the taller by the nape, smashing their lips together. It took Chanyeol by surprise but nevertheless, he returned the kiss.

Things got heated quickly. They were a bit surprised how they haven’t jumped on each other considering how touchy they are.

Chanyeol turned his head, kissing impossibly deeper. Baekhyun kissed back with just as much passion as his lover. He lifted one leg with clinging around his husband’s waist, giving him a signal to lift him up.

Chanyeol didn’t have to be told twice and grabbed both of Baekhyun’s thighs, catching him midair while the smaller hopped on him. Without breaking the kiss, Chanyeol made way to their bedroom.

Baekhyun opened the door to let the both of them in and Chanyeol wasted no time to lay his husband on the bed.

He crawled on the bed, trapping Baekhyun with his arms on each side of his shoulders, hovering above him. They stared into each other’s eyes intently. Chanyeol lowered himself to kiss his husband some more on the swollen lips.

This time, the kiss was soft and sweet, with little sucks to their top and bottom lips. They pulled away, panting and smiling like always. 

Chanyeol leaned in to land his lips on the perfect curve of his lover’s forehead who closed his eyes. It had been a traditional to do that before they make love to one another.

They were best friends since little, thanks to their parents’ connection and one drunken, really drunken night at their dorm, Chanyeol confessed his long term crush and who was Baekhyun to reject? After all, he also had grown feelings over the years for his best friend.

They were in the bed and it didn’t take long for things to escalate. One touch of their lips in a soft kiss led to another and soon enough, clothes dropped to floor piece by piece.

It had been their first kiss, as well as their first time. Chanyeol remembered Baekhyun being so nervous and shaking underneath him. Not knowing what to do, he dropped a kiss on his best friend’s pretty forehead.

Since then, Chanyeol will always do it to the older to reassure him and chase his insecurities away. They’re still doing it, six years later and as husbands for three years. He may have made love to him countless of times but he never forgets to do it and Baekhyun always get giddy at this small but meaningful detail.

“You remembered” Baekhyun smiled brightly while looking up to Chanyeol.

“Of course..was there ever a case that I ever forgot?”

“No, that’s one of the many reasons I love you”

“I love you too” The couple shared another sweet kiss. Chanyeol leaned back and sat on his knees take the sweater and pants off after breaking their liplock. Baekhyun did the same beneath them.

Both of them were now left with only a piece of clothing on their bodies. They let out moans in unison as Chanyeol rubbed their hard cocks together, the fabric of his boxer and Baekhyun’s cotton shorts, creating a delicious friction.

“Hnng.. yeol… take it off. I want, no, I need to feel you, please?” Chanyeol granted his husband’s wish and quickly yanked their clothes off, breaking the last border between them.

They groaned when they felt each other, skin against skin. It was even better than earlier. Chanyeol latched his mouth on Baekhyun’s pink nipple, sucking and biting it, treating them equally. Baekhyun had his fingers in his lover’s already messy hair, grabbing them for leverage.

In the middle of it, Chanyeol’s hand travelled down between their bodies to squeeze their cocks together and loud moans resonated the room as soon as the touch happened.

Chanyeol repeated this for quite a while before travelling even further down to hook him thumb in Baekhyun’s entrance, giving pressure while pushing it in and out.

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun said in a breathy moan “..faster” he pleaded.

Chanyeol almost growled from the words. Baekhyun should know the effect he has on him. He grabbed the strawberry scented lube from the nightstand and poured them on his fingers. He smeared some on Baekhyun’s hole and his walls to prep him.

Baekhyun wasn’t too tight due to the fact that they make love almost every day, whether it is sweet and loving or rough and hard. Sometimes they just slept cuddling while the smaller cockwarmed his husband.

“Do you think you need more prepping, Baekhyun-ah?” Chanyeol said as four of his fingers stretched his lover’s cunt.

“Love, I’m fine. I still feel stretched from last night so just put it in, please?” Baekhyun said in a quiet voice.

Chanyeol hummed as he quickly fisted his dick before guiding it to the red, puffy rim, wet from lube. Both of them let out melodious moans into each other’s ears as Chanyeol finally entered him.

“Darling…you can move now” Baekhyun threw his head back when his husband began moving in slow, deep thrusts, all while caressing his body with his big palms. 

Chanyeol softly touched the curves of his waist, then moved upwards to the older’s armpits, tickling him a little and drawing out giggles from the latter.

“Don’t do that..it tickles” Baekhyun whined, cheeks flushed.

“Sorry, sweetheart. You’re hard to resist” Chanyeol chuckled and dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s collarbones. His hands travelled across Baekhyun’s slender arms before, sliding to the palms of his hands and intertwined their hands together in a lock.

Baekhyun let go of the sheets he was grabbing to gently caress his husband’s huge hands, loving the feeling of the rough fingers on his soft skin.

It seems like Chanyeol decided to go soft today. He wouldn’t demand him to go harder because he absolutely loved this. Feeling the slow drag of his length in and out of him before hitting his sweet spot deeply. He has nothing more to ask for.

Chanyeol made love to him whilst taking it time but not less pleasurable than any other love making they’ve done before. 

In the middle of it, Chanyeol gently flipped them over in a swift manner, letting Baekhyun stay on top of him while thrusting up in a certain pace, neither too fast nor too slow. 

Their now sweaty hands stayed in place with the couple whispering sweet nothings accompanied by their heavenly moans and groans.

“Darling.. I think I’m gonna cum….I’m close” Baekhyun held onto him tighter, resting his head on his chest.

“Me too…” Chanyeol went just a little bit faster, trying to chase their climax.

Baekhyun let go of their hands to cup his husband’s face and smash their lips together in a messy kiss. Not long after, Baekhyun came, whimpering into the kiss when his husband kept going. After a few more thrusts, Chanyeol also came inside Baekhyun, white, sticky semen filling him up.

They stared into each other’s eyes, their skin glistening with sweat and breathing heavily as they smiled adoringly. Chanyeol leaned up to give one last peck to the smaller’s lips who hummed in content.

Waiting for their high to die down, Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s back, squishing the soft flesh here and there up until his soft globes.

“Do you want to take a bath now?” Chanyeol asked, almost in a whisper not wanting to interrupt the moment of peace.

Baekhyun simply nodded and Chanyeol gently put him on the bed, before getting up and carrying him. Baekhyun hooked his arms around his neck and let himself be carried away by his lover to the bathroom.

Something took Baekhyun by surprise again. The tub is…filled?!

“Yeollie, when did you fill tub?”

“Before the movies started, don’t worry I filled it with scorching hot water so it’s still warm”

Baekhyun let go one of his hands to let it dip in the water “It’s perfect. Let’s go in, hmm?”

Chanyeol got in first and let Baekhyun lay on top of him.

“Ah, I feel relaxed”

“How are you feeling?”

“A little sore down there but I’ll be fine”

“Did I go too hard?”

“No, not one bit. It’s perfect like usual”

“I’m glad then” Chanyeol giggled.

“Darling?” Baekhyun called.

“Yes, babe”

“When did you REALLY plan all this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb, love. From the dinner, movie night, the dancing, the sex and this and it’s not even a special day”

“I just wanted to plan something special for you. I wanted you to relax somehow. Also we’re trying to make a new little addition to our family so I guess this is some sort of a getaway?”

Baekhyun nodded thoughtfully “Let’s shower fast and go to bed. I’m tired”

Chanyeol agreed and they washed up each other up quickly and dried themselves before heading to bed.

Baekhyun lied down first and spread his arms as a silent message for Chanyeol to join him. They move into a cuddling position immediately, arms and legs wrapping like a present.

“Thank you for tonight. I love you so much” Baekhyun said.

“I love you too” Chanyeol pulled him closer, sharing warmth with his body as he lulled them both to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here, thank you very much for reading🥺 I hope it wasn’t too cringe ahhahah Kudos and comments are appreciated❤️


End file.
